Digital Expeditions: Pt 1
by Intuitive Dreamer
Summary: Edited some of the story... The crew of the Hiroki must unravel the mystery of Taichi's & Yamato's disappearence, while in the future Koushiro & Mimi have to find a way to send Yamato back!
1. Chapter 1

"Tai, get down!" Yamato yells. He hides behind one of the monitors as another crewman, he became pale and his eyes turned pure black, he starts to attack Tai from behind. But just as the possessed crewman was lunging at him, Yamato fired his phaser, and a yellow-orange beam comes out and hits the possessed crewman.

Taichi ran up to another monitor as he yelled out a, "Thanks!" Tai started to press buttons on it, and said, "Computer!"

And a beeping sound replied.

"Go to these coordinates at FTL factor 20 in 5 minutes,"

And a robotic feminine voice replied, "Acknowledged, go to entered coordinates at FTL factor 20 in 5 minutes,"

Taichi relaxed for a second and looked around; around him he found dead bodies of former crewman that were possessed and killing their own comrades. Luckily, Yamato and Taichi were not possessed themselves. Taichi looked again for Yamato on the bridge, but all he could find was an empty captain's seat, and stations riddled with dead bodies; the entire room blared a siren and kept flashing a red color.

Taichi yelled, "Yamato? Where are you?"

Yamato responded, "I'm in my ready room, hold on!"

Taichi yelled, "Yamato, half the crew is possessed, we're under attack by our enemy, we have to abandon ship!"

Yamato replied, sweating as he was pressing some buttons on a laptop, placed in what appeared to be his office, "I'm sending a Distress Call, go get Willis and take him to an escape pod!"

"No Captain! I order you to go get Willis and take him to the escape pod!"

"With all due respect Admiral Yagami, this is my ship and I don't intend to part with it so easily!"

"Yamato!"

"GO! I got to create a diversion from the enemy outside for you guys to escape!"

Taichi was reluctant but found the logic sound, he ran into a turbolift and ordered it to go to the Medical Bay.

After Yamato ordered a Distress Call to be sent out, he walked back to his bridge.

"Computer!" he yelled.

And the beeping replied.

"Start recording Captain's Log,"

And another more deeper beeping was his answer. Yamato stood at a station that was labeled tactical, and started pressing buttons labeled, _Load Torpedoes_ and_ Targeting Systems _and_ Fire._

He started talking as he started pressing the buttons in a certain sequence over and over again.

_Captain's Log; Stardate 35758.5_

_The spaceship Oikawa dropped out of FTL speeds to investigate an unusual anomaly. It appeared to be a boy, floating in space. _

_It astounded us how anyone can survive the vacuum of space, then again, his arrival was also a mystery as well. _

_Sensors indicated that he just spontaneously appeared._

_Also the life form turned out to be none other than Willis, a Digidestined that wasn't originally marooned on the Digital World. _

_But we were attacked by an innumerable amount of enemy fighters, sustained heavy damage, shields are failing, and most of my crew has somehow been possessed telepathically. _

Taichi held Willis, disoriented and confused, and took placed him into a nearby escape pod. Willis was asking, "What's going on?"

But Taichi refused to answer, instead took a hypospray and injected it into Willis as a sedative. He muttered, "Don't worry, Willis. It's only a sedative that'll help evade your detection by any enemy fighters,"

Taichi then closed the airlock, and pressed a button labeled, EJECT. And the sounds of the airlock depressurizing could be heard as the escape pod whizzed through space away from the _Oikawa_ spaceship.

Taichi then found himself surrounded by possessed crewman, they walked slowly towards him. Taichi got out his phaser and started phasing every crewman, one by one. But there were too many of them, and soon enough he found himself buried in possessed crewman.

The computer announced, "Now initiating FTL speed,"

And viewed from the escape pod, mysterious, black fighters were circling the _Oikawa_, a great sleek ship. The _Oikawa_ started firing bigger beams of yellow-orange light from its saucer section, while below it fired numerous shining lights that exploded on impact to its target.

Two nacelles, located on the back of the _Oikawa_, started humming and soon in a flash of an instant, the _Oikawa_ disappeared, leaving Willis in his escape pod. While the enemy also initiated faster than light speed, in pursuit of the _Oikawa_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Captain's Log, Date Classified; the spaceship, Hiroki, is on its maiden voyage, but it is unfortunate that the Hiroki's first mission is to answer a distress call from its sister ship, the Oikawa. Even more unfortunate, our enemies have been impeding our rescue attempt. We managed to incapacitate any resistance the enemy brought us._

Captain Daisuke gazed at his Digivice, which was lying on his desk for the moment, and pondered, over his commission. It was rather sudden, moreover brief. The assigned captain was working at one of the outer colonies and time was limited. So when he was assigned captain Daisuke was promised it would only be temporary and that when he came back from his mission that he would be first officer of the _Hiroki_ instead.

His attire: consisting of a dark long-sleeved undershirt and blue jumpsuit with colored piping around the shoulders. His Digivice operated as his communicator, and could be found in his pocket. Most of the crew wore his kind of attire, but with small discrepancies to indicate rank. Hikari, was the only one to refuse wearing the outfit, she wore a lab coat instead since she felt that it better suited her field, Medicine. She used that as an argument, which she won, against Daisuke.

Daisuke laughed, "So far, I guess I make an okay captain," and looking at his Digivice again, "then again maybe it's just luck…"

Then Takeru called him through from his Digivice, "Captain, we're arriving in the sector where the Distress Call initiated,"

Daisuke grabbed his Digivice and walked out of his ready room, and right onto the bridge.

The bridge of the _Hiroki_, revealed the commanding officers of the station.

Daisuke- acting Captain

Takeru-First Officer

Hikari- Chief Medical Officer

Miyako- Science Officer

Iori- Chief Engineer

Ken- Tactical/Security Officer

The entire bridge was somewhat dark: with some areas glowing blue and the entire with conventional lighting. Helm controls and monitors where found throughout the ship.

The captain sat in the middle of the entire bridge, with helm in front, tactical behind, and other stations surrounding the captain.

Everyone was in distress, in much disarray in fact, much chatter among the bridge crew, but Daisuke fiercely looked at the monitor, hoping what he was about to see would defy what the sensor readings indicate.

"Captain, all I'm reading from the sensors is debris, I believe we should proceed with caution," decrees a distraught Miyako.

"Maintain course, helm," Daisuke orders an unnamed ensign on the helm controls in front of him, then he turns to Ken behind him and hollers, "Tactical Protocols, Lieutenant Commander."

"Aye sir," Ken adhered to Daisuke and the blue lights turned red, and the entire ship heard a droning siren, "Weapons online, shields up,"

Takeru muttered, "How many on it? 1,000? 2,000? There're Digimon on it too."

Daisuke overheard, but ignored it as he hailed the Chief Medical Officer, who was preparing med kits, sanitizing the medical instruments, starting up the bio beds, "Commander! Are your medics ready? We will be expecting Terran as well as Digimon casualties,"

Hikari was busy preparing a hypospray as she responded, "Yeah,"

Then Daisuke ordered the computer to patch him through to engineering, "Iori, we will be dropping out of FTL speed, how's the fusion generators holding up?"

Iori, in Engineering, came forth from a screen of pale smoke, certain pipes were failing and monitors as well as controls were fused bringing a fireworks display in addition to the smoke, he managed to respond, "Let's just say I wouldn't recommend going to FTL speed for awhile, repairs would take 3 hours thanks from our last encounter with-"

"Acknowledged," Daisuke cut off communications as his Tactical Officer received a transmission from his superiors.

"Captain," Ken informed the captain as he read the transmission, "D-Fleet has just informed us that 3 other spaceships are under attack in this sector we are advised to assist them in any way possible,"

Daisuke sighed, "Acknowledged,"

"Captain, we just passed one of those spaceships under attack," Ken urgently informed Daisuke.

"We'll assist them later," Daisuke calmly informed Ken.

"Captain, I know that we are close with the _Oikawa's_ crew, but-"

Ken was then interjected by Daisuke, "I said we'll help them later, Ken!"

Ken sighed and silently said, "Yes sir,"

"Time to destination, Miyako," Daisuke asked, still staring at the big screen in front of him.

Miyako responded, but while scrutinizing sensor readings, "Time to spaceship _Oikawa,_20 seconds,"

Daisuke pressed a button, lying with other series of buttons next to his chair, with a grandiose sounding siren following, "This is the Captain speaking", and his voice could be heard throughout the entire ship, "We have just informed by D-Fleet Command, that the _Oikawa_ was attacked by the enemy in this sector, we have no news of the result of that engagement, but casualties are expected to mount every second, and-"

Miyako yelled, "2 seconds!"

Daisuke made it brief, "All hands prepare for battle!"

And the _Hiroki,_immediately dropped out of Faster-Than-Light speed, and halted in front of ruins of a space battle.

Miyako informed the Captain, "I'm reading only debris, Daisuke."

Daisuke stood up, along with Takeru who told helm, "On Screen,"

Helm pressed a button, and then the silver wall disappeared, as a floating monitor appeared, showing what lurks outside the _Hiroki_. And much to the dismay of everyone on the bridge, there was nothing to be found.

Daisuke turned to Miyako, "Scans?"

Miyako pressed some buttons on a monitor in front of her, looked at the screen and then turned stolidly to Daisuke, and she shook her head.

Daisuke refused to admit the fate of the crew of _Oikawa,_ "they may have launched escape pods, scan the area with sensors."

Miyako started her sweep of the section of space, informing the captain, "I'm reading one escape pod, with only one life sign, and it's faint."

"Beam the person to the Medical Bay, have Hikari look at him," Daisuke ordered, and then contacted Hikari, "Hikari, we're beaming someone to your bay,"

Hikari prepared standard medical procedures, "Acknowledged,"

The entire bridge was grieved for the apparent loss of their comrades, Takeru especially was affected, more so than any other member on the bridge.

Daisuke ordered Miyako, "Keep scanning for survivors, and for any unwelcomed visitors in our space."

Miyako simply said, "Yes sir."

And Daisuke solemnly turned to Ken, "Maintain Tactical Protocols,"

Ken nodded, and then the helmsman in front of Daisuke suddenly stood up for an unknown reason, and his eyes became pure black as he turned menacingly to Daisuke and smiled creepily.

Daisuke was all too familiar with this phenomenon and stared coldly into his ensign's equally evil eyes. The possessed ensign hissed, "We got your flagship, and now we will destroy the Digital World as well."

"The Coalition will stop you, you can't destroy us all!" Daisuke snarled.

"You won't reach Earth, you will perish."

And then Takeru responded by reaching for his weapon, aiming and shooting the possessed ensign. From his weapon came a concentrated beam that hit the ensign, who collapsed to the floor and died.

Daisuke remained silent and informed Takeru, "I'll be in my ready room, and you have the bridge Takeru."

Takeru nodded, and ordered the gaping crewman to pick up the dead body and take it to Medical Bay for autopsy.

Daisuke retreated to the ready room, a personal chamber of his, where he brainstorms strategies and tactics and relaxes while on the same deck as the bridge. He opened the door from the bridge, and entered quickly into the ready room, taking a computer console on the desk, swiveling it towards him, pressing a few buttons and then found himself in contact with D-Fleet Command.

And then an image of a Digimon appeared on the screen, wearing the same attire as Daisuke but of obvious higher rank. It was Leomon, a great Lion-like digimon that can walk on two feet.

Leomon saw Daisuke's sadness and asked, "I trust that the news I'm about to hear won't be good,"

Daisuke softly said, "No I'm afraid not,"

"Carry on though,"

"Yes Admiral, we believe that the _Oikawa_ was commandeered, sir."

"Any survivors?"

Daisuke sighed, "Maybe one,"

"Maybe?"

In the Medical Bay…

"Get me 10 ccs of tetracordrozine!" Hikari yelled, as she attempted to resuscitate a dying survivor of the _Oikawa_.

"Yes doctor!" A Lopmon replies while injecting the serum Hikari called for into Willis

"We're losing him!" Hikari yells as she plants computer chip-like mechanisms called cortical stimulators, on his head. Lopmon yells, "Clear," and Willis's body jump starts, and the sounds of a heart pumping calm everyone in the room.

Hikari sighed with relief, and as she was about to leave to get her medical D-Corder, Willis grabbed her arm, rather roughly as he tried to choke out, "Where am I?" Hikari to calm the patient down, but Willis held on to Hikari's arms and yelled, "Why am I here? How did I get here?"

Lopmon manages to sedate Willis, and he loses his grasp on Hikari as he falls into an abrupt sleep.

On the Bridge…

Takeru was at Helm controls, steering the _Hiroki._ When he enters his coordinates to save other spaceships under attack, Daisuke enters the bridge. Daisuke spots Takeru about to adjust the speed of their heading, and stops him, "Takeru, I'm afraid we're not going anywhere for any time soon."

"Captain?" Takeru asks confused, "We have 3 other spaceships that need our assistance."

"Just finished talking with D-Fleet, we have our orders to investigate the _Oikawa_,"

"But sir, we don't even know where it is or if it is even destroyed; we have to help the others so they don't end up like that,"

"We have our orders, Takeru, besides Iori says it'll be 3 hours for repairs before we're even ready for FTL speed again,"

Takeru remained silent, and stared out to the monitor to find nothing, and almost hopes that somehow the _Oikawa_ got away, that his own brother got away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, nor do I own Star Trek


	3. Chapter 3

"Miyako, scan for any ion trails in this sector even remotely similar to the _Oikawa's_," Daisuke ordered as he sat down.

"I can try," Miyako replied as she started pushing buttons on her monitor.

"Captain," Ken informed Daisuke from behind, "I believe I found something, odd,"

Takeru instead turned around with Daisuke and asked, "What do you mean odd?"

"Our survivor, Willis, is nowhere to be found in the Coalition Database, which means-"

"Which means, he didn't come from the Digital World," Daisuke said amazed.

And the bridge lit with a sort of hope, like a large amount of despair was just lifted at hearing of Willis's origin. Takeru continued, "So if he wasn't originally from the Digital World, he came from Earth,"

Daisuke leaped on that, "Takeru you have the bridge, maintain Tactical Protocols,"

And Daisuke went into the Turbolift, leaving the bridge with a glimmer of hope of returning home, "Medical Bay," Daisuke ordered the computer, and the Turbolift appeared to move into the general direction of the Medical Bay.

As the Turbolift opened, he found himself on a completely different deck, and every crew member there stood aside in the halls and saluted their Captain. Daisuke acknowledged with a nod, it was his idea for the crew to acknowledge him in such a formal way. It made him feel empowered, which is just the feeling he needed for commanding a vessel of this magnitude.

He strutted his way to the Medical Bay, where he met with Hikari, "Report!" he hollered.

Hikari teased Daisuke as she led him to the bio-bed where Willis was sleeping, "Don't get so cocky just because you're captain,"

"I am the Commanding Officer of this spaceship, I can have you court-martialed!" Daisuke commented as he examined Willis.

"Yes, but I am the Chief Medical Officer, I can just claim that you are mentally unfit and have Takeru in charge," Hikari giggled a bit when saying that. But finally informed Daisuke of her report, "Well, Willis seems to be Willis, if that's what you're concerned. I examined his belongings and they do hold something promising," Hikari turned around to get a petri-dish, holding some dark granules.

Daisuke caught on, "Dirt,"

"Yes, Earth's dirt, all of the tests came in positive, so he was here for at least 7 to 8 hours,"

"I see," Daisuke was rubbing his chin, trying to compose a strong, wise persona, "Wake him,"

"Of Course, Captain!" Hikari sarcastically said, as she prepared a hypospray and injected it into Willis's artery.

Willis blinked for awhile, moaning as well, when we woke up, he looked around for a bit. At first, he was scared and tried to get up; Hikari managed to set him back down on the bio-bed, "Relax, you're safe now,"

Willis, groggily, said, "That's what Taichi said when I woke up on his spaceship," he looked at Hikari, "Hikari, where am I now?"

Daisuke took command, and in a robotic sense informed Willis, "This is the Coalition Spaceship, _Hiroki_, and I am Captain Daisuke,"

Willis gibed at him, "You? A Captain? Taichi I could understand, but YOU?"

Captain Daisuke pretended not to listen, and tried to patronize him by asking Hikari, "Did you run a spore scan?"

Hikari nodded, "He isn't possessed, so no, he didn't get here using the-"

"Of course I'm not possessed, what nonsense are you talking about? Now tell me, where am I?"

Hikari soothingly told Willis, "On the _Hiroki_, in space,"

Willis commented, "This isn't a spaceship, that's impossible, Earth hasn't even built anything like this in space! And just look, the captain's a buffoon!"

Daisuke looked at Hikari, confusingly asked, "What is going on? If this is really Willis, then why is he acting so unlike himself?"

Hikari got out a medical instrument of sorts, held a pill-like machine in her hand and started to run it over Willis's head and body, with which Willis flinched, "What the hell are you doing?"

Hikari informed the captain, "He appears to be suffering from the transition into our world,"

Daisuke asked, "But how? You said he was here for at least 7 to 8 hours?"

"Well, it could have a varying effect on people, sometimes the transition could last for days,"

Willis tried to get up, and was fooling with the bio-bed, "What world are you talking about?"

Hikari looked at him and said, "The Digital World,"

"The Digital World was never this bizarre," Willis remarked, successfully getting out of the bio-bed.

Daisuke yelled, "And where do you think you are going, Willis?"

"This ship looks the same for a Medical Bay, is it the same class as the _Oikawa_?" Willis asked as he approached the doors.

Hikari answered, "Yes, Sovereign-class why?"

"Well, then in that case, I believe that the Mess Hall is just a few decks up," Willis commented as he walked his way out of the Medical Bay.

Daisuke for a moment, lost his composure, taking his Digivice out of his pocket he pressed a button and yelled, "Captain to Security!"

"Security here," was heard from the Digivice.

Hikari took the Digivice from Daisuke's palm and screamed in it, "Nothing, just killing time!" Then ended the transmission.

Daisuke was taken aback, and almost yelled at her, before he realized that he was also surrounded by Digimon as well as Terran nurses and patients. He started to push Hikari into her personal office, "We need to talk," Daisuke commented.

Locking the doors and closing the curtains, Daisuke infuriated asked, "What was that for?"

Hikari put her hands to her hips and admonished Daisuke, "You've been taking this Captain thing way too seriously, lighten up,"

Daisuke pointed out to the general direction Willis left in, "But that arrogant bastard just left without being properly questioned!"

Hikari was not amused, "And you think throwing him in the brig is properly questioned? He's tired; he's hungry, and extremely disoriented. I remember how you were when you made the transition here permanently,"

"That's not fair!" Daisuke yelled as he slammed his fists on her desk.

"It doesn't matter! He probably knows a way back to Earth! And if you ruin that chance with your bossy-captain personality, I won't be the first one to consider throwing you out into space!"

Daisuke was beaten, and he knew it, "Fine! We'll leave him be," then he started pouting and sarcastically said, "We'll get acquainted with him! Always have to do it Hikari's way don't we?"

Daisuke stormed out of the office, and Hikari satisfyingly hummed,"I win," as she analyzed some random medical reports.

Daisuke halted when he heard it, and almost laughed at the absurdity of the arguments he has with Hikari, and even wanted to continue the debate just like before. However, as captain, he felt compelled to carry out his orders and left reminiscing of the times of the past.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Trek


	4. Chapter 4

The _Oikawa _drifted into space, it was left alone. For the moment.

Yamato was rendered unconscious from the last firing run from enemy fighters. He found himself in a room with sparks flying, conduits and pipes protruding from walls, and everything flashing when he woke up.

Yamato tried pressing a few buttons but to no avail, everything was failing, including life support. He needed to get out as soon as possible. But found the turbolift inoperable and the escape tunnels blocked. He was trapped.

So he decided to try to make some repairs, no matter how futile it may seem.

He got out an emergency kit, so Yamato tried to use whatever tools he had available to reinitialize life support to the Bridge.

After 3 hours of trying, he finally got life support up and running just before he was about to suffocate.

After another hour, he got partial sensors on. And he scanned the outside of the _Oikawa_ to find out what's out there.

Until, he was under attack again. He scanned the area, he found multiple fighters engaging the ship.

"Damn it!" Yamato yelled, they must've noticed the activation of the sensor array and life support!

As the bridge started to rock and turn, and as Yamato ran into various monitors abruptly, he prayed for a miracle to happen. And then he heard the beeping on the sensors indicating an incoming ship…

_Captain's Log, Stardate 64393.2_; _the DSS Knowledge has received an unusual distress call while surveying a Dark Cluster, from the ghost ship known as the Oikawa. Rumors emerged as to how the ship disappeared over 3 years ago, and my crew remains adamant to the possibility of unraveling the mystery of one of D-Fleet's biggest tragedies. _

_On a side note: I am pleased to say that we are accommodating a well known Ambassador and friend Mimi, who we just picked up from her diplomatic mission on the Digital World. As the situation there is becoming more severe by the day, I just hope it won't result in violence toward both Digimon and Terrans, namely us._

Koushiro was in his ready room, speaking to a laptop. He was fiddling with a Rubik's Cube as he recited his Log.

*Doodle-deep*, and Koushiro replied, "You may come in,"

And a pink-haired woman came in, wearing her formal attire: a colored wraparound robe-like coat of a solid division color, save for black shoulders. The edges of the robe-like coats are piped in silver.

She sat across from Koushiro who told the laptop, "End Log Entry,"

Koushiro was too busy playing with his Rubik's Cube to say much, "What is it Mimi?"

Mimi crossed her arms and gave a face of annoyance, "Well? Care to talk face to face with an outranking officer, or do you wish to be demoted again?"

Koushiro shrugged that comment off, "Eh, that demotion from Admiral to Captain was unjustified, you know that,"

"Yes but D-Fleet Command thinks otherwise, why else would they send you out all the way here? On the far edges of Coalition space?"

"I figured it's probably because they figured it was better to keep me away from the Digital World, the situation there is tense and I believe my presence would only aggravate the situation,"

"Psh, wow you're using big words now to justify your innocence,"

Koushiro sarcastically said, "But I am innocent!"

Mimi gave a face of displeasure this time.

After a few turns on the Rubik's cube, Koushiro asked, "So, I'm guessing reminiscing about the past isn't why you came here?"

Mimi replied, "Not entirely,"

Koushiro seemed a bit surprised, and placed the Rubik's Cube on his desk, turned to Mimi and said, "Oh?"

Mimi said, "It's about us…"

Koushiro replied, "Well, there isn't much to it. You either date me, and probably lose your position as ambassador, or don't date me, keep your position, but be alone for the rest of your life,"

Mimi fought back, "I still have Palmon!"

Koushiro rebuked, "Do you? It doesn't take an Ambassador to acknowledge the fact that the alliance between Digimon and the Digidestined is falling apart,"

Mimi was speechless; it was true; relations have deteriorated ever since the loss of the _Oikawa. _And she might not see Palmon again if things do really get out of hand.

Mimi was almost on the verge of tears, and at the sight of her sobbing, Koushiro realized the heartless honesty he inflicted on her, "Sorry… I didn't mean it like that,"

Mimi wiped the tears from her eyes, "No, you're right, things aren't working out well…" and she was leaning in to Koushiro, who found himself leaning in for a kiss…

Until, another *doodle-deep* was made at the door, Koushiro answered, "Come,"

An Ensign came in, wearing: a jumpsuit with a Digivice acting as a communicator on the left chest and rank insignia on the right side of the collar. The uniforms' sleeves and abdominal area was colored gold.

"Sir," the Ensign proclaimed, "The _Oikawa, _it's in visual range, and under attack,"

Mimi stopped crying immediately, shocked that the _Oikawa_, still exists. As well as Koushiro, astounded, but still keeping a calm composure, "What are they under attack by?"

"The Dark," the Ensign reported.

Koushiro still tried to maintain composure, he stood up wearing the same attire as the Ensign except it was colored red, and he said, "Tactical Protocols,"

And Koushiro walked onto the bridge, sitting in the middle of the room, along with Mimi sitting next to him on a nearby seat. The lights dimmed and flashed red, also a siren blared throughout the ship.

It was smaller in size, with three nacelles instead of two compared to the _Oikawa_, heavily damaged, and still under attack by fly-like fighters.

"Life signs?" Koushiro asked.

A Lieutenant reported from behind, "Reading one, it's faint,"

Koushiro ordered, "Beam him aboard, to the Medical Bay, then raise shields and fire at will,"

Another Lieutenant responded with, "Aye sir,"

Then the _Knowledge_ opened fire on the fighters after transport, with ease as well to the surprise of the crew on board. The fighters were hit, their shields failed and some even exploded. None retaliated and instead withdrew from the zone, leaving one ship crippled, and another unscathed.

Mimi commented, "Well, I don't know what you guys in D-Fleet complain about, the Dark don't seem much of a threat at all,"

Koushiro remained adamant, "I don't believe those were typical Dark fighters…"

Koushiro proceeded to contact the Medical Bay, "Bridge to Medical, Report."

The Chief Medical Officer reported, "Well, sir. Our guest will make a full recovery however…"

"However what?"

"Our guest, is Yamato Ishida,"

And the entire bridge started to murmur about the fact, even Koushiro lost his calm composure and was caught off guard hearing of a once lost comrade, now aboard his ship.

Koushiro looked into Mimi's eyes, which were equally shocked, and then ordered, "Contact D-Fleet immediately,"

Disclaimer: I do now own Digimon or Star Trek


	5. Chapter 5

Willis went into the mess hall, a place with silver tables and cushioned seats a number of people sat, ate, and talked. Willis seemed to know what he was doing, as he went to a nearby replicator embedded in the wall, pressed a button, and ordered, "Hamburger. With cheese. Medium Rare,"

The Computer complied, and in a slot just under the button materialized his Hamburger on a plate. Which he swiped from the slot and placed on a nearby table, and started to devour every bit of the hamburger.

Willis ate by himself, but to some degree, he did spark some interest; especially since he was still wearing patient clothing and not the typical uniform.

Suddenly, Daisuke came in, someone hollered, "Captain on the Deck!" And everyone except Willis, stopped eating and talking and stood at attention to acknowledge the Captain's arrival. Daisuke ignored the acknowledgement and sat down right next to Willis, still eating his hamburger.

"Well?" Daisuke asked Willis, but Willis ignored him, then Daisuke proceeded turned the other way, crossing his arms.

He refused to say anything or do anything further until Willis talked to him. Little did he know that the rest of the crew in the Mess Hall was standing at attention waiting for Daisuke to order, 'at ease', so they simply stood at attention not saying a word, but were in obvious distress.

Willis ignored the whimpering and pain that the crew experienced in the mess hall, instead he analyzed them. They were all his age, no adults, they all wore the same jumpsuit design as if it were a uniform, and there were also a number of digimon at attention as well, which peaked his interest. Finally as he consumed the last part of his hamburger he informed Daisuke, "I'll be straight with you, most of the time when I was on that other ship of yours I was so disoriented they sedated me,"

Daisuke was listening but still refuse to acknowledge Willis.

Willis continued, "I remember bits and pieces of it: I was floating in space, then I was in the Medical Bay, being led to the Mess Hall, and then all of a sudden I was on an escape pod, floating in space again. I must've been so disoriented that I couldn't remember anything else. I didn't even bother to ask questions, nor did they bother to ask theirs since they knew my condition."

Daisuke was still listening, but still refused to talk.

Willis asked, "So, where the hell am I?"

Daisuke refused to answer, leaving an awkward silence, with the crew where left in pain.

"You're in space," Miayko answered, she just came into the Mess Hall and decided to sit adjacent from Daisuke and Willis.

"What do you mean? No one on Earth has invented this kind of technology to go out into space!"

Miyako answered, "You're right, no one on Earth. But you see, this technology wasn't developed on Earth,"

"So then where was it developed?"

"Well, it was developed on the Digital World,"

"The Digital World?"

"Yes, we built this ship, a whole fleet in fact,"

"Why?"

Daisuke intervened, "It's simple to find Earth, and now you're gonna tell us how you got here,"

Willis ignored the last few words and asked Miyako, "Can't you just use a portal?"

"No, they're all sealed," Miyako replied.

"I don't get it," Willis commented.

"He won't get it, Miyako, we should just get what we want from him and send him in a shuttlecraft back to the Digital World, we have a lot of work to do," Daisuke proclaimed, "and with him running around the ship and using our resources he'll be a drag on the ship,"

"No, I want to know what's going on," Wills insisted.

Miyako agreed, "He is a Digidestined, we could use him,"

Daisuke commented, "I'm commanding officer, so do what I say woman!"

Miyako punched him in the face and yelled, "You can order all you want, but I don't have to listen!"

Miyako then took Willis from his arm and dragged him out of the Mess Hall leaving a hurt, confused, and angered Daisuke, who slammed his fist on the table, yelled, "Damn it!" and then stormed out. Leaving the crew still at attention, a few even collapsed from standing for so long.

Miyako dragged Willis in the corridor, followed by an angered Daisuke yelling, "Miyako I demand that you return him to me immediately!"

Miyako refused and took the first turbolift she could find, and ordered it to go to another deck before Daisuke could reach it.

Daisuke yelled, "MIYAKOOO!" as he slammed his fists on the doors of the turbolift. He then took out his Digivice, pressed a button and screamed at the top of his lungs, "KEN!"

The bridge, was quiet and the sounds of buttons being pressed became soothing to the ears. Some people, like Takeru, were even dozing off. The Helm and other various inactive stations had snoozing Ensigns. Until, "KEN!" echoed throughout the bridge. Takeru fell out of his Captain's seat, along with a few Ensigns who stumbled to attention at hearing the captain's voice.

Ken yawned at hearing his name being called; he took out his Digivice from his pocket, held it close to his head to listen, and continued to diagnose the weapons' array and scanning anomalous readings from outside the _Hiroki._

Daisuke repeated again, "DAISUKE TO KEN! COME IN! DAMN IT!"

Ken dully responded, "Yes, Captain?"

"MIYAKO'S GONE AWOL, THROW HER IN THE BRIG!" the incessant yelling surprised a few people, but others were more irritated that their afternoon snooze was interrupted.

Ken stated, "May I remind you Captain, that there are certain protocols that need to be observed, simply 'throwing her in the brig' isn't one of those protocols,"

Daisuke argued, "DON'T GET SMART WITH ME, I ORDER YOU TO ARREST MIYAKO!"

Ken sighed, "I cannot arrest Miyako, D-Fleet regulations state, that in order to detain a senior officer, or any other crew member for that matter, there must be a cause, going 'awol' is too generic,"

Daisuke irritatingly yelled, "That brute assaulted me! Now get the broad or I'll file a court-martial against you for mutiny!"

Ken muttered, "Whatever," and ended communication with the captain. He took his time preparing his weapon: checking if it was suitable to fire, making sure the safety was off, checking if there is enough power supply in it.

Ken sighed, and told Takeru, "I'll be going now,"

"What number is this?"

"The 20th arrest ordered by our beloved captain," Ken groaned.

Takeru commented, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing, this could be a D-Fleet record at this rate. Just think you could get a medal for it!"

Ken sarcastically replied as he entered the turbolift, "Yes, the _Outstanding Amount of Detainments Made Aboard a Spaceship_ Medal, I'll certainly want to brag about that to everyone,"

Takeru laughed as a few other ensigns aboard chuckled, just as Ken left the Bridge sighing.

As Miyako left the Turbolift, with Willis close behind, he demanded to know where he was going.

Miyako simply said, "My room!"

Willis immediately resisted at hearing that, "What? WHY?"

Miyako then yelled, "What? You've never been in a GIRL'S ROOM before?"

Willis replied hesitantly, "No, it's just that well, its…"

Miyako the screamed, "IT'S WHAT?"

Willis then backed down, "Never mind,"

Miyako threateningly said, "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

But when Miyako turned around to again drag him to her room, Ken was found along with two others, pointing their Phasers at her and Ken dully said, "Please return Willis to me,"

Miyako tried to explain in a calm voice, but it still sounded loud and angry, "You gotta believe me! Daisuke started it, not me!"

Ken ignored the comment, and sighed again, "It isn't set to stun this time, Miyako, please give him to me,"

Miyako tried to withhold the anger inside, but instead threw Willis at the trio of security officers, and ran off yelling, "You're not going to get me this time!"

Ken ordered the two other guards to go after her, then took Willis by the arms and led him to another turbolift, "This way please," Ken said while pulling Willis in.

An awkward silence ensued in the turbolift after Ken ordered it to go to the Bridge.

When the turbolift arrived at the Bridge, Ken led Willis to Takeru, who jeered, "I think you got the wrong person, Ken,"

Ken bluntly stated, "I have two other guards in pursuit, if you'll kindly look after Willis, I will rejoin them in that pursuit,"

Takeru enthusiastically said, "Of course!" and Ken abruptly left for the turbolift again, leaving the bridge.

Takeru had Willis sit down next to him at the bridge and apologized, "Sorry for everyone's erratic behavior. Being in battle, away from home, working tirelessly, it can all take a lot out of you. Especially dealing with Daisuke,"

Willis asked, "Yeah, why is Daisuke acting all bossy?"

Takeru chuckled when he replied, "He's new at this captain thing,"

Willis then asked, "So then maybe you can answer my question?"

Takeru replied, "Of course!"

Willis asked, "What the hell is going on?"

And Takeru said, "Well, actually it's quite an interesting story,"

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Trek


	6. Chapter 6

Koushiro went to Medical Bay, along with Mimi, who was hopeful of seeing Yamato again after 3 years.

The doctor reported that Yamato suffered a concussion, and some minor scrapes and bruises, but he'll be okay.

And then Yamato tried to come out of his bed, wincing in pain. A nurse tried to keep him on the bed, but he refused.

Koushiro and Mimi came up, and managed to convince him to rest for the time being.

Koushiro then asked the doctor, "Is this really him? Or is it a fake?"

The doctor responded, "Well, his bio scans read exactly like Yamato, so I wouldn't worry about some sort of Dark illusion,"

Mimi thanked the doctor as Koushiro started to talk to Yamato, "Well, old friend, it seems that you've had your share of fun,"

Yamato looked at Koushiro and Mimi, while adjusting his body on the bed, "You look older, you too Mimi,"

Koushiro responded, "And you don't look like you aged a bit when you left the Digital World three years ago,"

Yamato was surprised, "Three years ago?"

Mimi tried to calm him down again, "Please try to relax, I know you suffered only minor injuries but you still have to rest a bit,"

Koushiro continued, "Judging from your reaction, I'd say you don't belong in this time period,"

Yamato said, "I'd say so too, but Koushiro I don't how I got here,"

Mimi smiled, "I'm just glad that you're back, when we get to the Digital World we can all find Sora and-"

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Koushiro interjected, "I suggest we put Yamato back on his ship and send him back to his time period,"

Both Yamato and Mimi were shocked, Mimi cried out, "WHY? That doesn't seem right! And-"

Koushiro interjected once again, "Mimi, can you get me some yogurt?"

Mimi was outraged, "Is this really the time for yogurt?" but Koushiro looked at her, and practically begged her, "Please?"

That appeared to work, as she calmed down and sighed, "Fine, one strawberry yogurt coming up, Yamato would you like anything?"

Yamato replied, "No that's okay, thank you though,"

Mimi nodded, and just as she left, she looked back at Yamato, "Hey, Yamato?"

Yamato answered, "Yeah?"

"It's good to see you again,"

Yamato smiled and said, "It's good to see you too," then Mimi went out the door smiling as well.

But Koushiro wouldn't let the moment last, "Yamato, do you remember the _Oikawa's _maiden voyage?"

"Yeah, before the _Oikawa_ left, an agreement was signed between the Digimon and the Digidestined,"

Koushiro informed Yamato, "The finding of an alliance between Digimon and Humans, the treaty that found the Coalition,"

"What does that have to do with me?"

Koushiro sighed, "You obviously don't understand how significant that was for both sides, let alone the ship itself,"

"What do you mean?"

"The _Oikawa_ was a symbol, of the unity between the Digimon and the Digidestined, as both Digimon and Digidestined operated the _Oikawa_ as one crew,"

"Yeah that's true,"

"But when the _Oikawa_ disappeared, everything started to go wrong,"

"I see,"

"Yes, I hope you do. Because not only did we lose a crew of 800, not only did we lose one of D-Fleet's greatest spaceships, not only did we lose a great Admiral and a competent Captain; we lost faith in each other,"

"Well, I'm sure that just one ship's destruction wouldn't be enough to destroy an alliance,"

"It wasn't only that, Willis too,"

"Willis?"

"Yes, why didn't you keep him on board? Why didn't you kill him? Why didn't you just leave him to die in space?" Koushiro lost his composure, and violently shook Yamato.

Yamato tried to calm him down, "Relax, Izz,"

And that surprised Koushiro, the last time he was called that was by Tentomon, and after a few minutes of shock, Koushiro sighed, "You know, I wasn't called that for a long time," Koushiro let go of Yamato and turned around to calm down.

Yamato asked, "Why do you hate Willis so much?"

"It's not him personally; it's just what he brought,"

"Brought?"

"He brought hope to us, the Digidestined, and we were more determined than ever to find Earth,"

"So how is that bad?"

"Let me put it this way: you are at home, minding your own business, and then all of a sudden you friends come out of nowhere and ask if they could stay over for a bit. They rant on and on about their own homes, and all they ever do is dream about leaving your home, criticize your home; and yet they also just sit there while talking about home, eating your food, using your water, and building stuff out of your things to try to get to their home. Yamato, we're unwelcomed guests, and the Digimon were more than happy to take us, but all we do is use their resources and talk about going home; try to go home by using their resources, their manpower. We're exploiting the Digimon, Yamato! At least that's how they see it now…"

"And Willis made things worse?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Right now, the only Digidestined on the Digital World are those Admirals and Ambassadors trying to salvage the situation, everyone else are on spaceships or space stations," Koushiro was back in Yamato's face, "And some relationships are beyond repair, like Sora and Biyomon or Daisuke and Veemon. Others who have been betrayed for their own pointless cause like me and Tentomon. Some friends were killed trying to save the Coalition, like Hikari and Jyou. Some friends were imprisoned for the cause, like Gatomon and Takeru,"

Koushiro had an emotional outbreak, as tears were mounting in his eyes, "And some don't give a damn but can't see their dearest friends because of all this like Mimi and Palmon!"

"The Coalition is dying, crumbling in front of us, and our own Digimon aren't to blame, if anything they should've kicked us out when we first set foot on their turf, it's us. And our obsession to try to get back home, when we forgot, that the Digital World is our home as well,"

Yamato was overtaken by grief and sadness of what was happening, especially if Koushiro was crying over it, since he hardly ever does anything like this, "Tell me what I have to do,"

As Koushiro was wiping his tears he said, "Go back three years, and stop all this," Koushiro stared into Yamato's eyes, trembling as he spoke, "Do you know what your primary mission was when you commanded the _Oikawa_?"

Yamato responded, "General Order #1: Seek out, by any means necessary, Earth,"

Koushiro stood up, took a deep breath and again calmly informed Yamato, "That changed a year ago for me, and as of now so will it for you," Koushiro continued taking a deep breath, then reciting, "General Order #1: To protect and preserve the Coalition by any means necessary,"

Yamato said, "I intend to follow that order to the grave now,"

"So does everyone else," Koushiro muttered, "So does everyone else…"

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Trek


	7. Chapter 7

_Captain's Log; Supplemental; The DSS Knowledge has scanned the area for any Temporal Anomalies, and we seemed to have found a wormhole into the past, located 1.5 light years from our current position. My science officer tells me that the Oikawa along with a few Dark flyers flew straight into the wormhole, and into our time period. We are heading for the wormhole at the moment and hope that it is still intact. Meanwhile, Ambassador Mimi is consoling our guest from the past, Yamato._

Yamato was listening quietly in his bed, while Mimi started talking to him of everything that happened in the past few years.

Some of it was trivial stuff, like the time when she visited Sora's spaceship, and when it used up all of the Dilithium crystals. It ran adrift in space for three days until a supply spaceship was flying by. Mimi emphasized the fact that she had to go for three days without taking a sonic shower, or without a blow-dryer, her hair was and a mess!

Then the rest was serious matters that Mimi had to tell Yamato, things that should be taken into account if Yamato is to go back to his time period and change the future.

"Jyou was about to find a cure?" Yamato asked astonished.

Mimi replied, showing him a pad full of: data, explanations, chemical formulas, mathematical equations, etc., "Yeah, Jyou was about to make a breakthrough with his medical research, I mean we could've found a way to resist it. In theory, if Jyou's medical procedures and techniques work, then you would be immune to being possessed by the Dark. Just like the fate your crew met… If only Jyou completed it before he died, then I wouldn't have lost so many good friends…"

Yamato responded, "Yeah,"

Mimi continued, "If you're going back to your time period, then you should have this data. Give it to Jyou, I'm pretty sure that even in the past he'll understand what it is, after all he did find the cure to a lot of other diseases, afflicting humans and Digimon,"

Yamato nodded, but then asked, "Hey Mimi, what happened to Gabumon?"

Mimi only stared into Yamato, she appeared distraught, and couldn't bear to look into his eyes. She looked away as she told him, "Gabumon was the very Digimon that started the anti-Human movement on the Digital World,"

Yamato was crushed, to hear that his very own Digimon is the very reason why the Coalition was falling apart devastated him. Yamato sunk into his bed, Mimi tried to console him, "Gabumon only did so because you weren't there. At one of his rallies, he spoke of you quite a bit. Sorry to say this but Gabumon said, that it was your desire to go back to Earth that made you forget him at the spacedock, and he had to see you leave on the _Oikawa_ for the last time, without even saying goodbye as you embarked on your journey to Earth,"

Yamato rebuked, "That's not true! I didn't forget him; he didn't even say anything when I told him I was going to command the _Oikawa_!"

Mimi replied, "It doesn't matter, you broke his heart. And because of that, we all had to pay the price,"

Then Mimi and Yamato felt a jolt in the Medical Bay. Followed by the entire room darkening, and the flashing of red lights, and the sounds of a siren.

Mimi stared at Yamato, and she stood up and started to leave, "Got to go,"

"Shields down to 70%," an Ensign yelled from a monitor on the bridge.

Koushiro stood up from his captain's chair, and ordered, "Photon Torpedoes, full spread,"

The Ensign complied and fired then mercilessly, "Target's shields are down,"

Koushiro responded, "Excellent, get us out of here, maximum FTL speed,"

Another Ensign in front of him replied, "Yes sir," as he pressed a few buttons on his monitor.

Mimi rushed in from the turbolift and yelled, "What happened?"

Koushiro turned around, "A D-Fleet spaceship demanded that I give them Yamato, I said no. Then the Digimon captain took offense, accused me of discriminating him for simply being a Digimon. I said that was absurd, then he demanded again that I give him Yamato, and then I said no again. Finally, he broke off communication and fired upon us,"

Mimi asked, "You didn't destroy them, did you?"

Koushiro responded, "No, I didn't. But I'm pretty sure that they'll be after me with a few more ships," Koushiro went to his chair, sat down, pressed a few buttons, then spoke into it, "This is Captain Izumi," as he spoke, the entire ship could hear him speak, "I regret to inform you that we have fired upon a D-Fleet ship. If we are captured, anyone caught with me will be judged. There is an M-class planet on our way, if you want out report to the shuttle bay in 5 minutes, and take any provisions you need for a few days. You can wait on the planet until a D-Fleet ship arrives to pick you up. But let me inform you, that I will not blame you or anyone else on this ship if you choose to leave. Some of you have a future, a family, people you care for, all understandable reasons for leaving,"

After his announcement, Koushiro goaded Mimi with him into the turbolift.

When he ordered it to go to the shuttle bay, he told Mimi, "I know how you hate crammed places, especially with other people, so I reserved a shuttlecraft just for you,"

Mimi was taken aback, "What?"

Koushiro explained, "If you stay with me, you'll risk losing your job. Not only that, you'll risk losing everything and going to prison, and I don't think they have blow-dryers in prison cells,"

Mimi lightly punched Koushiro in the arm, "Koushiro, we've been dating for 2 years. If there's anything you should know about me, it's that I won't leave you, even for a court-martial. Besides I hate those shuttlecrafts even when I'm the only one in it,"

Koushiro was a little surprised to see Mimi act so loyal, but remained silent. When the turbolift reached his destination, he looked into her eyes. And Mimi looked into his.

After a few moments of watching each other, of thinking of all the times they spent with each other.

They kissed each other, then and there. After the short, but passionate kiss, Koushiro silent muttered, "Thank You,"

Mimi heard, and only nodded as they both exited the turbolift and went into the shuttle bay.

And to their surprise, no one was there.

Koushiro at first thought that he didn't put on the speakers to give out his announcement. Or that people were running late, but after a few minutes later they realized that the crew remained loyal to their captain, right up to the bitter end.

So Koushiro and Mimi left for the bridge, to inform the Ensign not to head for the M-class planet but straight for the time wormhole.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Trek


	8. Chapter 8

"Who are you?" asks a deep voice, it can only be heard by Taichi, who was strapped to a chair in a pitch black room. The only source of light was the spotlight positioned right on top of him. A mechanical apparatus was being attached to his head. Two halves of one metal circle attached itself around his cranium as Taichi muttered, "Admiral Taichi Yagami of the Coalition,"

And the deep voice responded, "Wrong," then a whizzing sound could be heard, then Taichi felt as if his head was on fire, and screamed in agony, the deep voice continued, "You are part of the Dark, You are us,"

"Now who are you?" the deep voice asked again, but Taichi refused to be waver, "I am Admiral Yagami of the Coalition!"

"Wrong!" the deep voice yelled, followed by a whizzing sound and more screams of pain. The deep voice continued, "You part of the Dark, You are us,"

"Who are you?" the deep voice asked, this time Taichi asked, "Why don't you possess me like the rest of your victims?"

The deep voice answered, "You are not them, You are us,"

Taichi, confused by the response, asked another question, "And just what is 'us'?"

The deep voice answered, "We are who we are, we created the Digital World, we will destroy the Digital World, and create a new one in its place,"

Taichi corrected the deep voice, "You didn't create the Digital World, a computer did-" before he could finish, the whizzing sound came again, and this time his entire body felt like it was on fire. Taichi tried to withstand it this time, but ended up shrieking in anguish.

"We created the Digital World! And we will destroy it!" the deep voice shouted, and then demanded an answer, "Who are you?"

Taichi breathed heavily as he told the deep voice, "Go to hell,"

The whizzing sound intensified, as well as the pain that Taichi experienced. The pain was prolonged for 5 minutes, when it stopped Taichi said, "The Digidestined destroyed you once, we can destroy you again,"

The deep voice started to laugh as it said, "You never destroyed us! We were always alive, we always existed, and you cannot destroy the Dark! Because you are the Dark!"

Taichi yelled back, "I'm not part of the Dark!"

As the torture resumed the deep voice yelled, "Yes you are! You represent the Dark! You are destined to be with us!"

While in excruciating pain, Taichi managed to say, "Never!"

The whizzing sound, became more high-pitched, as the deep voice shouted, "You are the Dark, Taichi! You will lead us to victory!"

"What?" screamed Taichi, while bearing the agonizing pain.

"You are the Dark! You are the Dark!"

"No… not possible," Taichi started to trail off into a trans, and nearly fainted from the torture.

"Lead us, Taichi, our Lord. Lead us to victory! Lead the Dark to victory!"

"Lord? What?" All he could hear was the deep voice, he couldn't hear anything else, he couldn't think of anything else except what the deep voice yelled.

"Lord Yagami, our Lord! We shall defeat our enemies! Lead the Dark to victory!"

"How can I? It doesn't make sense!"

"You are what you are! You are our Lord! It needs not sense! So long as we are victorious!"

"No, it-it cannot be possible!"

"Lead us! Lead us, Our Lord!"

Taichi mustered up the rest of his strength, to yell out before he fainted, "NOOO!"

After a while, Taichi found himself in the same room, with the same spotlight glaring from above, and still attached to the same torture device. Except, he felt different then from before. He heard the whizzing sound, and yet, it did not inflict pain, in fact it felt good. As if, it was meant to feel good. The deep voice again soothing this time asked, "Do you see, Our Lord! Do you see? We do not want to harm you, Our Lord! We want to help you!"

Taichi blinked for awhile, and swallowed every word the deep voice said. He understood now, he could feel the Dark's presence, in fact, he could almost… feel his presence. His and the Dark's presence intermingled with each other, but that cannot describe the feeling Taichi experienced. But it was wonderful. And the deep voice politely inquired Taichi, "Who are you?"

And Taichi took in a deep breath and said calmly, "I am the Dark. Your Lord, Your Master,"

"Yes," the deep voice agreed, "Lead us, my Lord! Lead us, to victory! We will be triumphant!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Star Trek


	9. Chapter 9

"Koushiro!" Mimi yells over the com system.

"Yes Mimi?" Koushiro answered, irritable.

"My blow-dryer isn't working, could you send maintenance down and find out what the problem is?"

Yamato chuckled as Koushiro sighed, "We cut power to unnecessary power drains, Mimi. Let it air dry,"

"But it'll get all frizzy if that happens! And worst yet, the curling iron isn't on either!"

"That's because it's an unnecessary power drain, Mimi,"

"What! An unnecessary power drain? If you ask any woman you'll find it a NECESSITY of life!"

"Well, not D-Fleet woman, Mimi,"

"D-Fleet is discriminating against woman! I must speak with D-Fleet command about this…" then communications with the bridge and Mimi's quarters were cut off.

Yamato laughed, "Same old Mimi, huh?"

Koushiro mumbled, "Unfortunately,"

Then an ominous beeping sound came, the Ensign told Koushiro, "Um Sir? We have company,"

Koushiro asked, "Who is it? D-Fleet?"

The Ensign shook his head, "the Dark,"

"Tactical Protocols," Koushiro ordered, then the lights dimmed to a red, and the sound of sirens came on.

Yamato relieved an Ensign on the weapons station, informing the captain, "Weapons online. Shields up. Ready to fire on your command,"

Koushiro asked, "What time till they intercept?"

The Ensign replied, "10 seconds sir,"

Koushiro asked helm, "How much longer until we reach the time wormhole?"

The Ensign there replied, "Another 5 minutes at least,"

Yamato yelled, "Targets in range!"

Koushiro ordered, "Fire Quantum Torpedoes, Full Spread,"

Yamato pressed some buttons in a certain order, then the sounds of projectiles firing could be heard throughout the ship.

Yamato replied, looking down on his weapons' monitor, "Targets destroyed, but there are hundreds of ships out there!"

Koushiro tried to think meditatively, until the Dark fighters opened fire. In just seconds, Yamato reported, "Shields down to 30%."

Koushiro ordered helm, "Maximum speed!"

Helm responded, "We are at maximum sir, we need at least 3 more minutes!"

Koushiro turned around, ordered Yamato, "Fire all weapons,"

Yamato nodded, and the _DSS Knowledge_ fired its laser beams, and all of its projectiles. All hits were direct, and all targets neutralized. But just more and more Dark fighters entered the conflict, until the entire sector was nothing more than a sea of Dark fighters.

"Crap," Koushiro muttered.

Then a com link to the bridge was opened with Mimi's quarters, Mimi yelled, "What was that?"

"Dark Fighters," Koushiro replied, dropping back into his chair. The spaceship was taking heavy damage, but still used all of its weapons to punch a hole through to the wormhole.

"Well that's nice to know! Now my com link with D-Fleet is disconnected!"

"You were in contact with D-Fleet Command?"

"Yeah, I wasn't joking about that curling iron business,"

Yamato yelled, "Mimi! You just let D-Fleet know where we are!" then another set of beeping noises came from Yamato's weapons monitor, Yamato looked down and then shouted, "Wonderful! Now an entire armada of D-Fleet ships is coming!"

A flurry of fuses burned out, and circuits exploded in people's faces on the bridge. But the com link was surprisingly still on, Mimi commented, "Well, sorry, but my ideals of gender equality will not waver,"

Yamato screamed, "You're killing us!"

Mimi insisted, "Oh, Please, you're still breathing aren't you?"

Before Yamato could scream any further at Mimi, Koushiro sprung an idea, he asked Yamato, "Where are those D-Fleet ships?"

Yamato looked at the screen than said, "Not far, around 5 seconds to intercept,"

Koushiro ordered, "Plot an intercept course with the D-Fleet ships, when we're within 5 million kilometers drop out of FTL speeds,"

The Ensign on helm nodded, but before he could do anything, his monitor exploded in front of him, Koushiro yelled, "Comptuer! Rewire all helm control to weapons' station!"

A robotic feminine voice responded, "All helm control rewired to weapons' station,"

Koushiro pointed at the burnt Ensign on the ground, ordering another one, "Get this person to the Medical Bay now!"

The burnt Ensign was dragged away into the turbolift, Koushiro looked at Yamato, "I hope controls on the _Oikawa_ aren't different from the ones on my ship,"

Yamato agreed, "Let's hope not,"

Admiral Leomon, commanding the flagship of the D-Fleet armada opened a channel to all D-Fleet ships, "All D-Fleet ships, no one fires on the DSS Knowledge without my order, I repeat no one fires on the ship without my order,"

Then a Geckomon, operating form Helm control, yelled, "Sir! We have the _Knowledge_ in visual range!"

Admiral Leomon, ordered, "Hail them,"

An Elecmon from behind attempted to, pressing some buttons, but failed to receive a hail, "No response,"

Admiral Leomon, then ordered, "Put them on screen,"

Then the giant TV-screen like monitor turned on, and they found the _Knowledge_ dropping out of FTL speeds, and racing towards them heavily damaged by regular speed. Admiral Leomon told the Elecmon, "Open a channel to all D-Fleet ships," he was about to order them to open fire on the _Knowledge_, until suddenly, a wall of fly-like Dark fighters came into view, fast in pursuit of the _Knowledge_. Leomon caught off guard along with a bunch of other Digimon on the ship, nearly fell out of his chair. Finding the channel still open to all D-Fleet ships, he hollered, "Fire on the Dark! Fire on the Dark!"

Then a stream of bright projectiles along with lasers firing came forth from the D-Fleet armada, aiming at the Dark ships, destroying some, but the wall still came closer. They ignored the _DSS Knowledge_ as it whizzed by the armada, leaving D-Fleet to handle the Dark.

"Good job, Mimi!" Koushiro yelled, "Your random antics just saved the day!"

Mimi said over the intercom, "I know, I'm- HEY, RANDOM ANTICS?"

Koushiro motioned Yamato to sever the link, which Yamato did while chuckling.

Koushiro dropped back into his chair again, sighing, "I don't even know how I get myself out of these situations,"

Yamato laughed, "Or how you even get in them!"

Koushiro pretended to laugh at that last comment, but then another beeping sound came from Yamato's monitor, "Iz, we're being hailed,"

Koushiro curiously turned around, "From D-Fleet?"

Yamato shook his head, and muttered in surprise, "From the Dark,"

Koushiro looked confused and frightened, "This is the first time anyone has ever communicated with the Dark,"

Yamato added, "Or the first time we were actually hailed by them,"

Koushiro ordered Yamato, "On screen,"

Yamato pressed a button, and nodded, Koushiro turned around, reciting, "This is the Coalition Ship, _Knowledge_, what do you require?"

Then, on the screen, Taichi came into view, wearing a black robe, and to the shock of Koushiro and Yamato, he had red eyes, and grayed skin, and he creepily said, "Hello Captain Koushiro, Captain Yamato; I am the Lord of the Dark,"

To be continued…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Star Trek


End file.
